


Never Too Late for Love | Chưa bao giờ là quá muộn để yêu

by Stony1111



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Ultimate Universe, Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Cancer, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Captain America/Iron Man Big Bang 2017, Catholic Steve Rogers, Gay Panic, Getting Together, Guilt, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Pining, Shame, Soul Bond, Telepathic Bond, Telepathy
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:47:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22814896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stony1111/pseuds/Stony1111
Summary: Đã có sự cho phép của tác giả. Vui lòng không mang ra khỏi đây.Bản dịch cũng được đăng trên wattpad.Tóm tắt:Steve luôn tin rằng soulbond là một phước lành - một phép lạ hiếm có và đẹp đẽ, hợp nhất suy nghĩ và tình cảm của hai con người lại mãi mãi kể từ lần đầu tiên họ chạm vào nhau. Steve biết mình sẽ không trở thành một trong những người may mắn ấy. Anh biết Gail không phải là soulmate của mình. Nhưng anh yêu cô, ngay cả khi họ không phải là soulmate của nhau, và anh sẽ đối xử công bằng với cô. Sau khi chiến tranh kết thúc, anh sẽ cưới cô và họ sẽ ổn định cuộc sống. Họ sẽ mua một ngôi nhà. Họ sẽ có con. Anh sẽ gặp lại gia đình mình. Có lẽ Bucky sẽ ở ngay cách vách. Đó sẽ là một cuộc sống tốt đẹp. Anh chẳng cần soulbond. Không có nó, anh vẫn sẽ ổn thôi.Sau đó, Steve thức dậy trong tương lai sau sáu mươi năm để thấy rằng cuộc sống tuyệt vời của mình đã tiếp tục mà không có anh. Gia đình anh đã chết từ lâu. Vợ sắp cưới của anh kết hôn với người bạn thân nhất của anh. Và mục đích duy nhất anh còn lại là lãnh đạo Ultimates, một nhóm siêu anh hùng chán không để đâu hết chán với những thói hư tật xấu nhiều đến mức chả buồn đếm. Steve ghét tất cả mọi thứ về tương lai -- nhưng trong tất cả, anh ghét cay ghét đắng Tony, hào nhoáng và hay tán tỉnh, người là hiện thân của mọi thứ mà Steve ghét về một thế giới mà anh chẳng bao giờ muốn sống trong đấy.Và, oh, phải rồi, rốt cuộc thì Steve cũng có một soulmate: Tony con mẹ nó Stark.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 4





	1. Năm 1936

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Never Too Late for Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12954453) by [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/pseuds/Sineala). 



> Đã có sự cho phép của tác giả. Vui lòng không mang ra khỏi đây.Bản dịch cũng được đăng trên wattpad. 
> 
> Tóm tắt:
> 
> Steve luôn tin rằng soulbond là một phước lành - một phép lạ hiếm có và đẹp đẽ, hợp nhất suy nghĩ và tình cảm của hai con người lại mãi mãi kể từ lần đầu tiên họ chạm vào nhau. Steve biết mình sẽ không trở thành một trong những người may mắn ấy. Anh biết Gail không phải là soulmate của mình. Nhưng anh yêu cô, ngay cả khi họ không phải là soulmate của nhau, và anh sẽ đối xử công bằng với cô. Sau khi chiến tranh kết thúc, anh sẽ cưới cô và họ sẽ ổn định cuộc sống. Họ sẽ mua một ngôi nhà. Họ sẽ có con. Anh sẽ gặp lại gia đình mình. Có lẽ Bucky sẽ ở ngay cách vách. Đó sẽ là một cuộc sống tốt đẹp. Anh chẳng cần soulbond. Không có nó, anh vẫn sẽ ổn thôi.
> 
> Sau đó, Steve thức dậy trong tương lai sau sáu mươi năm để thấy rằng cuộc sống tuyệt vời của mình đã tiếp tục mà không có anh. Gia đình anh đã chết từ lâu. Vợ sắp cưới của anh kết hôn với người bạn thân nhất của anh. Và mục đích duy nhất anh còn lại là lãnh đạo Ultimates, một nhóm siêu anh hùng chán không để đâu hết chán với những thói hư tật xấu nhiều đến mức chả buồn đếm. Steve ghét tất cả mọi thứ về tương lai -- nhưng trong tất cả, anh ghét cay ghét đắng Tony, hào nhoáng và hay tán tỉnh, người là hiện thân của mọi thứ mà Steve ghét về một thế giới mà anh chẳng bao giờ muốn sống trong đấy.
> 
> Và, oh, phải rồi, rốt cuộc thì Steve cũng có một soulmate: Tony con mẹ nó Stark.

Chiếc ghế bành trông không giống lắm, nhưng đó là nơi yêu thích của Steve trong nhà. Rất lâu trước kia, chiếc ghế có lẽ là màu xanh lá cây, nhưng nó đã chẳng mang màu xanh kể từ cái lúc họ mà có nó rồi; Những người O'Riord từng sống ở tầng một đã đưa nó cho họ như một khoản thanh toán khi cha Steve giúp sửa lại cửa sổ, thứ mà chủ nhà sẽ chẳng bận tâm cho đến tận sau Giáng sinh. Ghế có màu nâu xanh xỉn và chất vải bọc mềm và mòn. Mặc dù Steve cao -- lúc mười bốn tuổi anh đã khá là cao -- nhưng anh gầy nhom, và vì thế nên anh vẫn có thể cuộn tròn lại, nằm gọn trên đệm, nhắm mắt và lắng nghe radio.

Steve không chỉ thích các sê-ri, với những cuộc phiêu lưu ly kỳ của chúng -- anh thích mọi thứ. Khi tin tức xuất hiện và các phóng viên bắt đầu nói về những gì đã xảy ra ngày hôm nay ở những nơi xa xôi, Steve nán lại trên từng âm tiết của mỗi cái tên kỳ lạ. Anh tưởng tượng những khu rừng rậm. Những cây cọ. Những lâu đài được bao phủ bởi sương mù. Những thác nước. Anh tưởng tượng rằng cha mình không say xỉn và la hét, tưởng tượng rằng không ai trêu chọc anh, rằng chân của mình không bị thương trong trận đấu, rằng các nam sinh trung học đã không bắt gặp mình trong hẻm sau giờ học một lần nữa.

Như thể ở một nơi khác. Như thể ở bất cứ đâu không phải là Brooklyn. Như thể trong tương lai, một tương lai tươi sáng và hoàn hảo.

Anh giật mình thoát khỏi sự mơ màng bởi một thông báo.

"--Và cục London của chúng tôi hiện đang đưa tin," Người đàn ông trên đài phát thanh nói với giọng điệu rõ ràng và khẩn trương. "Rằng nhà vua đang thoái vị, để kết hôn với soulmate của mình, bà Wallis Simpson."

Đôi mắt Steve bất thần mở to. _Soulmate_ của ngài ư?

Soulmate là-- Soulmate là--

Đó là một cơ hội một-trên-một-triệu. Có lẽ là một trên một tỷ. Bạn gặp ai đó. Bạn chạm vào họ, da-tiếp-xúc-với-da -- Steve rùng mình một chút trước ý nghĩ bị cấm đoán, chạm vào _đôi tay trần_ của một cô gái -- và tâm trí hai người gắn kết với nhau đến hết cả cuộc đời. Bạn cảm nhận được cảm xúc của người đó. Bạn nghe được những suy nghĩ của người đó. Bạn chia sẻ nỗi đau của người đó, niềm vui của người đó, và tình yêu của người đó. Bạn không bao giờ một mình. Tất cả mọi thứ bạn cảm thấy đều được chia sẻ, mãi mãi, với một ai đó được sinh ra dành cho bạn như bạn được sinh ra dành cho người đó. Đấy là những gì họ nói trong nhà thờ.

Steve chưa bao giờ gặp bất cứ ai có một soulmate. Anh chỉ có thể kể tên được có lẽ là một tá người là có soulbond trên toàn thế giới. Nó thật sự rất hiếm. Anh cho rằng chỉ những người đặc biệt mới xứng đáng nhận được soulbond. Anh cho rằng nhà vua nước Anh hết sức đặc biệt.

Giờ có một người khác đang nói, một người đàn ông có giọng Anh và Steve đoán rằng đây là nhà vua.

"Mọi người phải tin tôi," Nhà vua nói. "Khi tôi nói với mọi người rằng tôi thấy không thể gánh vác trách nhiệm nặng nề và thực hiện nghĩa vụ của mình với tư cách là nhà vua như tôi muốn làm mà không cần đến sự giúp đỡ và hỗ trợ của người phụ nữ tôi yêu."

Có vẻ như nó nên là một bộ phim. Nhà vua nước Anh đang từ bỏ vương vị để kết hôn với soulmate của mình. Thật _lãng mạn_ , Steve nghĩ, và anh biết mình không nên nghĩ như vậy, anh không nên có quá nhiều cảm xúc, quá nhiều mơ mộng. Anh không nên như thế. Đó không phải là hành động của một người đàn ông. Nhưng có lẽ không sao nếu nó chỉ ở trong đầu của chính anh và anh không nói nó ra.

Nhà vua tiếp tục. "Và tôi muốn mọi người biết--"

"Steven!" Mẹ anh gọi từ bếp. "Bữa tối gần như đã sẵn sàng rồi! Ra đây giúp mẹ dọn bàn đi nào!"

Steve thở dài, xoay người với lấy cây gậy của mình -- anh để nó dựa vào tay ghế -- và kéo mình đứng dậy. Anh tắt radio khi đi vào bếp.

\---

"Con sẽ mang khoai tây ra chứ?" Mẹ anh hỏi. "Mẹ muốn một ít, và có lẽ em trai của con cũng vậy đấy."

Mới đầu, bữa tối gần như rất dễ chịu. Cha -- ờ, nếu không say xỉn, ít nhất là chưa say hoàn toàn -- và Doug, mới sáu tuổi, ít nhất im lặng.

Steve vụng về cầm lấy cái bát, bằng một tay, và anh gần như làm đổ nó. Và em trai của anh -- em trai bé bỏng của anh -- đã giúp đỡ anh, và cuối cùng họ cũng đặt thẳng lại nó.

Steve thậm chí còn chẳng thể cảm thấy hạnh phúc với chiến thắng của mình khi anh múc thêm khoai tây vào đĩa, bởi vì anh biết mình yếu ớt và không phối hợp, và anh ghét điều đó. _Rồi sẽ có_ _ngày mình trở nên to lớn và mạnh mẽ, và rồi họ sẽ thấy_ , Steve nghĩ, sự ảo tưởng đầy phẫn nộ nửa vời luôn luôn dùng để an ủi anh, trở lại cái lúc mà anh còn là một đứa trẻ bé tí, trở lại cái lúc mà anh chảy máu nằm trên đất, và bằng cách nào đó nó vẫn có cảm giác như anh có thể là bất cứ thứ gì khi lớn lên. Bây giờ nó càng ngày càng ít an ủi hơn; rõ ràng một cách đau đớn là anh sẽ luôn yếu ớt và nhu nhược, sẽ luôn đi khập khiễng, sẽ luôn chỉ có da và xương. Anh sẽ chẳng thức dậy vào một ngày nào đó và được... chữa khỏi. Điều đó không xảy ra được đâu.

"Giờ, Steven." Mẹ nói, mỉm cười khi anh đưa cho bà cái bát. "Đài phát thanh vừa phát cái gì vậy? Một chương trình phát sóng đặc biệt sao? Mẹ thấy con nghe tin tức."

Anh biết ngay trước khi mở miệng, rằng nói về chuyện đó sẽ phá hỏng nó, một ý nghĩ mà anh ngay lập tức cảm thấy ngu ngốc khi nghĩ. Đó chỉ là tin tức mà thôi. Nhưng không hiểu sao nó lại rất đặc biệt. Và dù sao thì anh cũng phải nói ra.

"Vua nước Anh không còn là vua nữa." Steve nói. "Ngài từ bỏ nó để kết hôn với soulmate của mình."

Mẹ anh mỉm cười, nhưng cha anh lại đằng hắng không tán thành.

"Tao nghe nói," Ông nói. "Phần lớn một vị vua thì không làm vậy. Và soulmate của ngài -- cổ đã ly dị một lần, đã kết hôn với một người đàn ông khác. Thật không _thỏa đáng_. Ngài ấy chẳng hề nên cưới cổ chút nào."

Steve biết giờ mà tranh luận thì chẳng có ý nghĩa gì cả, nhưng anh nổi giận; bàn tay anh siết chặt quanh dao và nĩa. "Nhưng cô ấy là _soulmate_ của ngài."

Soulmate của một người đàn ông là một người phụ nữ mà anh ta luôn có thể lấy làm vợ, ngay cả khi cô ấy đã từng kết hôn rồi -- tất nhiên, nhà thờ cho phép hủy bỏ điều đó. Steve không chắc chuyện này ở Giáo hội Anh cũng có giống như vậy không, nhưng tại sao lại không kết hôn cơ chứ? Cô ấy là nửa kia của linh hồn mình cơ mà. Không ở bên nhau sẽ là sai.

Bố anh khịt mũi. "Chỉ vì bây có một soulmate, không có nghĩa cổ là một người tốt." Ông nói. Lời tuyên bố líu nhíu vô cùng kiên quyết, như thể ông đối với mọi thứ không gì là không biết, và Steve ghét nó.

Mẹ anh đang dần cảm thấy rằng đây không phải là chủ đề an toàn mà bà đã hy vọng. "Bây giờ, Joe, đến đây--"

"Nếu con mà có một soulmate." Steve bắt đầu.

Và cha anh chỉ bắt đầu cười. "Aww, nhãi ranh, bây nghĩ rằng bây sẽ có _một soulmate_ _._ " Ông nói, với điệu cười nhạo báng đó. "Người lớn tí đi! Bây thực sự nghĩ bản thân rất đặc biệt sao? Bây cho rằng mình sẽ gặp một cô gái nào đó rồi chạm vào cô ta, và, bùm, pháo hoa?" Đôi mắt ông nheo lại. "Là đứa con gái trong trường, phải không? Tóc đỏ hoe?" Ông cười, và Steve nổi nóng.

Ông đang phá hỏng mọi thứ, khiến tất cả những giấc mơ của Steve trở nên xấu xí.

"Bố thì biết gì chứ?" Steve hét lên, quên mất mình đang ở bàn. Lệ nóng ngập tràn trong mắt anh. Anh biết mình là một sự thất vọng đối với cha. Anh chỉ ước cha mình sẽ ngừng nói như vậy.

"Steven!" Mẹ anh ngắt lời. "Yên lặng! Đừng nói lại cha con!"

Anh cúi đầu xuống đĩa và không nhìn lên.

Soulmate của mi yêu mi. Chắc chắn là thế. Cô ấy _phải_ yêu mi. Điều đó còn tốt hơn gia đình. Cô ấy không rời bỏ mi. Cô ấy yêu mi vì nội tâm mi, bởi vì cô ấy có thể bày tỏ. Cô ấy có thể nói mọi thứ về mi, và cô ấy vẫn yêu mi.

Anh biết đó là một mộng tưởng hão huyền. Anh không ngu ngốc. Anh biết mình sẽ chẳng bao giờ may mắn như thế đâu. Nhưng điều đó không có nghĩa là anh không mơ về nó.

Anh không nói bất cứ điều gì khác trong phần còn lại của bữa ăn.

\---

Buổi sáng thứ hai thật lạnh, lạnh ngay cả trong tháng 12 và Steve có thể cảm thấy cái giá lạnh thấu tận xương, khi cơn gió quất qua áo khoác như thể anh thậm chí không mặc một chiếc. Cây gậy của anh đập lên những vũng nước mới đóng băng một nửa suốt quãng đường đến trường. Anh trượt trên lớp băng đen kịt, mất thăng bằng; anh đau đớn khi đi được nửa quãng đường, đau đớn vì căng thẳng trong khi cố gắng không bước nhầm.

Bucky đang đợi anh ở góc phố, như thường lệ, như vậy họ có thể cùng nhau đi bộ hết phần còn lại. Bucky đến bên cạnh anh, bên phía chân bị thương của anh, nhưng không giơ một cánh tay cho Steve; cậu biết Steve sẽ không cầm lấy nó trừ khi anh thực sự ngã.

"Cuối tuần tệ hại, huh?" Bucky nói, khẽ khàng; có lẽ cậu đã nhìn thấy Steve ở nhà thờ ngày hôm qua, khi Steve hầu như không nhìn bất cứ đâu ngoài thẳng về phía trước.

"Tao ổn." Steve nói, và sau đó: "Tao ghét bố tao."

Tay của Bucky đưa ra sau gáy anh trong giây lát, chống đỡ anh. "Aww, trời ạ." Cậu thở dài. "Mày không thể để ổng bắt nạt mày được." Nó gần giống như những gì cậu nói về những nam sinh trung học, ngoại trừ cái lúc đấy là những nam sinh trung học mà cậu bảo Steve đừng có chửi.

Như thể điều đó sẽ ngăn anh đương đầu với bọn họ vậy.

"Tao tròn mười tám tuổi, tao sẽ gia nhập Quân đội." Steve nói, mặc dù anh biết họ có lẽ sẽ không bao giờ nhận mình. Ngay cả khi chân anh vẫn ổn, có lẽ họ vẫn không bao giờ nhận anh. "Tao sẽ tránh xa tất cả. Mày cứ xem tao xem."

Bucky cười thầm. "Okay. Tao đang xem đây."

Steve trượt một chút trên một miếng băng, tự đứng vững, nhịn lại những từ thô tục sắp sửa nói, và nhận ra rằng dù sao thì cuối cùng mình có lẽ sẽ nhắc đến nó khi thú nhận. "Hoặc tao có thể gia nhập rạp xiếc." Anh nói, rầu rĩ. "Tao và nhóc đầu chó, tụi tao sẽ là bạn thân."

Bucky đưa tay ôm lấy ngực mình và giả bộ đau thương. "Và quên hết tất cả về tao hả?"

Steve cười và cảm thấy tốt hơn một chút.

"Phải thế chứ." Bucky nói. Nếu nói nó có vẻ kỳ lạ về việc cậu trẻ hơn một tuổi và cậu luôn là người ngăn Steve lại, thì cậu không bao giờ nói đâu. "Và hey, nhìn nè, chúng ta gần đến trường rồi. Tao sẽ nói 'hi' với bạn gái của mày thay mày nhá."

"Cô ấy không phải là _bạn gái_ của tao." Steve cáu kỉnh, và anh nổi nóng khi họ đi vòng qua góc phố, khi ngôi trường hiện ra trước mắt họ. Thông thường, anh có thể chịu được lời trêu chọc -- ít nhất là từ Bucky -- nhưng anh vẫn còn hơi tức tối về tất cả mọi thứ. Và có vẻ như quá không công bằng rồi; cô ấy học cùng lớp của Bucky, cùng khối của Bucky. Cậu được thấy cô cả ngày.

Họ vào trong và cởi áo khoác ra. Tiếng chuông vang lên sau vài phút, và đó là khi Steve nhìn thấy cô: Gail Richards.

Có lẽ việc cô không học trong những lớp của Steve lại là chuyện tốt, vì sau đó có lẽ anh sẽ nghỉ học mất.

Cô ấy đẹp. Cô luôn như vậy. Mái tóc đỏ dài như thác buông xõa sau lưng, tỏa sáng ngay cả trong ánh sáng yếu ớt của mùa đông. Đôi má cô đỏ ửng vì lạnh, và đôi mắt xanh lục hấp háy. Cô mặc đồng phục giống như bao cô gái khác, váy và áo len và mang đôi găng trắng đặc trưng, để cô sẽ không bao giờ chạm vào bất cứ ai, cho đến khi kết hôn. Và thậm chí sau đó cô cũng sẽ chỉ chạm vào chồng mình. Nhưng cô thật xinh đẹp, thật thông minh và khi nói chuyện với Steve, cô thật ân cần. Cô luôn tươi cười, hoặc vui vẻ.

Anh sẽ cưới Gail vào một ngày nào đó. Và anh biết đó là một giấc mơ, một giấc mơ ngu ngốc, nhưng anh tưởng tượng: nếu họ là soulmate của nhau thì sao nhỉ? Anh tưởng tượng đôi găng cô tháo ra, được nhìn thấy _đôi tay trần_ của cô, chạm vào cô--

Bucky lấy tay huých anh một cái, và, bị bất ngờ, Steve suýt thì ngã sấp mặt.

"Tao bảo này." Bucky thì thầm. "Mày nên rủ cô ấy đi chơi đi. Tao nghĩ cổ thích mày đấy."

Gail đang cười toe toét với một trong những người bạn của mình, nói một điều gì đó mà anh chẳng thể nghe thấy. Trong khoảnh khắc, ánh mắt cô gặp ánh mắt anh, rồi cô nhìn anh và mỉm cười, rồi cô tiếp tục bước đi.

"Tao-- Tao không thể." Steve nói, vì anh biết cô sẽ nói gì và anh không muốn nghe.

Tiếng chuông vang lên.

Bucky nhún vai. "Tao chỉ nói thế này thôi nhé." Cậu nói. "Mày chẳng bao giờ biết được đâu."  


  



	2. Năm 1940

Không khí trong câu lạc bộ mù mịt với làn khói thuốc lá thoảng màu xanh lam, và Steve ngồi dịch ra sau trên chiếc ghế chẳng hề thoải mái của mình và nhìn chằm chằm vào nửa cốc bia trên bàn trước mặt. Anh mười tám tuổi; anh có thể uống một cốc bia nếu muốn. Nó không thực sự giúp ích cho tâm trạng của anh lắm.

Anh chẳng biết tại sao anh lại để Bucky dụ dỗ mình vào đây nữa. Chắc là do lạc quan không đúng chỗ, anh đoán.

Ồ, anh biết chính xác tại sao Bucky lại muốn đi. Bucky đã để mắt đến cô gái Claire này trong nhiều tuần nay rồi, nhưng cô sẽ chỉ đi chơi với cậu nếu có ai đó đi với Eileen bạn cô và biến nó thành một cuộc hẹn hò đôi. Và, tất nhiên, Steve đã có sẵn ở đây rồi. Steve luôn có sẵn.

 _'_ _Thôi nào_ _.'_ Bucky đã nói. _'_ _Nếu mày sẽ chả bao giờ mời Gail Richards đi chơi, ít nhất hãy đi chơi với ai đó đi. Mày sẽ chả bao giờ đạt được bất cứ điều gì nếu mà mày không thử._ _'_

Ờ thì, anh đang thử, và anh vẫn chả đi đến đâu cả.

Bucky và Claire đang khiêu vũ trên sàn nhảy, và Eileen... đã bỏ Steve để đến chỗ một nhóm bạn của mình, những người mà cô đã nhìn thấy một lúc khi bốn người họ bước vào. Cô hầu như không nhìn lại. Một lần cô quay lại nhìn, và anh thấy cô đang cười. Anh chỉ có thể tưởng tượng những gì cô nghĩ về mình. Dù sao thì trông anh chẳng có vẻ gì là có thể nhảy. Không ai sẽ muốn bắt cặp với một anh chàng có đôi chân bị tật như anh. Tại sao anh vẫn còn ở đây vậy?

Bucky nhảy thực sự rất giỏi, anh nghĩ, ghen tị, khi anh nhìn cậu xoay tròn Claire. Bàn tay của Bucky quấn lấy những ngón tay đeo găng của Claire.

Anh thở dài.

"Xin lỗi vì đã quấy rầy," Một người đàn ông nói từ phía sau anh. "Nhưng cậu trông giống như cần một ai đó bên cạnh."

Người lạ đi đến cạnh bàn, nơi Steve có thể nhìn thấy y. Y lớn tuổi hơn Steve một chút. Y có mái tóc đen, ăn mặc bảnh bao, mỉm cười, giữ chặt đồ uống của mình trong tay. Chờ đợi sự cho phép của Steve, anh cho là thế.

Steve liếc quanh phòng. Tất cả các bàn khác đều đã đầy người, và anh cho rằng anh chàng này cần một nơi nào đó để ngồi.

"Anh không phải là ai đó tôi đã đến cùng." Steve nói, khi anh uống từng ngụm bia của mình. "Nhưng thôi cũng được."

Người lạ mỉm cười, rộng và lo lắng đến kỳ lạ, khi y ngồi xuống đối diện Steve tại chiếc bàn nhỏ. "Trông cậu như thể đang có một đêm tệ hết sức ấy."

"Dù sao tôi cũng quen rồi." Steve thừa nhận, và người đàn ông cho anh một cái nhìn thông cảm. "Bạn của tôi--" Anh hất đầu về hướng của Bucky. "--Rủ tôi đi hẹn hò đôi, và cậu ấy ra ngoài đó trải nghiệm thời gian vô cùng tuyệt vời của mình và bạn hẹn của tôi thì bỏ mặc tôi ở đây."

"Đàn bà, huh?" Người đàn ông nói, ranh mãnh.

"Yeah." Steve đồng ý. "Tôi chưa bao giờ gặp nhiều may mắn với phụ nữ cả."

Người đàn ông lại mỉm cười. Một điều gì đó về nụ cười giờ đây trở nên rõ ràng hơn. "Tôi cũng thế này."

Đó là một lời tuyên bố tức cười - một anh chàng đẹp trai như y có thể có được bất kỳ người phụ nữ nào mình muốn, Steve cá chắc luôn. Nhưng Steve đâu có hiểu được phụ nữ đâu. Nó có thể là sự thật lắm chứ.

"Dù vậy, bạn hẹn của cậu tệ thật đấy." Y nói thêm. "Cậu đã nghĩ rằng cô ấy sẽ trao cơ hội cho một anh chàng tốt bụng như cậu. Bất cứ ai cũng sẽ như vậy." Y liếm môi, liếc nhìn xung quanh, gặp lại mắt Steve lần nữa.

Cảm giác như anh chàng này đang nịnh nọt anh, nhưng anh không chắc là để làm gì. Chẳng lẽ y đang cố bán cho anh thứ gì đó sao?

Ít nhất là có ai đó nghĩ rằng anh rất tốt, ngay cả khi đó không phải là bạn hẹn của anh. Steve cười đáp lại, nửa bối rối, nửa vui mừng. Ít nhất là có ai đó muốn thân thiện. Anh có thể đối xử như một người bạn.

"Mọi người nhìn thấy chân tôi bị tật và họ không thực sự để ý xa hơn." Steve kể, đủ say để nói lên suy nghĩ. Anh vung tay về phía cây gậy của mình, nơi nó tựa vào mép bàn. "Như thể họ cho rằng tôi không thực sự là đàn ông vậy. Không đủ tốt. Không phải khi họ có thể có người khác. Ai đó tuyệt vời hơn."

Người đàn ông liếc nhìn cây gậy chỉ một lần, như thể nó hầu như không quan trọng, và ánh mắt y quay lại với khuôn mặt của Steve, chăm chú. "Thật sự rất đáng tiếc." Y nói. Giọng y trầm thấp; Steve phải ráng hết sức để nghe thấy y. "Đúng người, mặc dù-- có lẽ cậu chỉ chưa nhận ra họ. Có lẽ có ai đó ngoài kia sẽ chẳng quan tâm đến một điều nhỏ nhặt như vậy, eh? Có lẽ có ai đó nghĩ rằng cậu đẹp trai, người sẽ thích cậu bất kể thế nào đi chăng nữa. Có lẽ có ai đó ngoài kia muốn làm cho cậu hạnh phúc. "

Đó là điều Steve luôn mong muốn. Đó là lý do tại sao anh vẫn mơ về một soulbond. Đó là sự liên kết hoàn mỹ, không có dối trá hoặc lừa gạt. Một ai đó người sẽ nhìn thấy tất cả những gì anh là, người sẽ biết tất cả mọi thứ anh là, người sẽ không bận tâm đến cơ thể anh và yêu anh vì tâm hồn của anh.

Steve nhấp thêm một ngụm bia nữa. "Yeah, ờ thì," Anh nói, và anh mỉm cười nửa miệng khi lau mồm. "Anh mà biết bất cứ ai như vậy, có lẽ anh có thể giới thiệu cho tôi chứ hả?"

Người đàn ông nghiêng người và mỉm cười. Đôi mắt y sáng lên vì phấn khích. Lời nói của y chỉ còn hơn một lời thì thầm. "Tôi đã giới thiệu rồi đấy thôi."

Mới đầu câu này chẳng có ý nghĩa gì, và rồi Steve nhận thức được áp lực của một bàn tay lên chân mình, ngay bên trên đầu gối anh. Những ngón tay của người lạ đang trượt lên bao lấy đùi anh, đủ rộng để ôm lấy cái chân gầy gò của Steve bằng toàn bộ bàn tay to lớn của y.

Người lạ vẫn mỉm cười.

Đầu ngón tay y cọ vào đùi trong của Steve.

Chúa má ơi, y là dân đồng tính và y tưởng--

Y tưởng Steve cũng vậy.

Steve có thể cảm thấy toàn bộ máu trên khuôn mặt mình bị rút hết sạch. Một nắm tay lạnh lẽo của nỗi sợ siết chặt quanh trái tim anh. Anh không thể thở được. Anh phải ra khỏi đây. Anh không thể cử động. Bàn tay của người đàn ông vẫn không di chuyển, và đùi của Steve nơi y chạm vào đang tê rần lên, lạnh và nóng cùng một lúc. Anh nhận thức quá rõ về cơ thể mình, cảm thấy mọi thứ quá nhiều, giống như cách anh cảm nhận được cơn đau đớn, ngoại trừ việc nó không đau.

Nụ cười biến mất khỏi khuôn mặt của người lạ, và y đang nhìn chằm chằm vào Steve, mắt mở to, bối rối.

"Ôi, không." Người đàn ông nói, thì thầm, và y trông có vẻ kinh hoàng như Steve đang cảm thấy, không phải là Steve đang rảnh để quan sát điều đó đâu. "Ôi, Chúa ơi, làm ơn, thưa ngài, tôi đã phạm sai lầm, làm ơn, tôi rất--"

Steve đứng dậy, đẩy cái bàn ra. Bia vung vãi khắp nơi. Anh phải ra khỏi đây.

Steve đã sờ soạng với lấy cây gậy của mình và hụt chân, khập khiễng bước ra khỏi câu lạc bộ nhanh nhất có thể. Tất nhiên, đối với anh thì nó không nhanh lắm. Anh liếc nhìn lại chỉ một lần. Anh không nghĩ rằng người đàn ông đang đi theo. Tốt.

Anh chui vào con hẻm phía sau câu lạc bộ, run rẩy, và anh dựa vào tường.

Không ai theo sau anh cả.

Anh chàng cao tương đương Steve, nhưng với thể trọng phù hợp, y có thể nặng một trăm pao, thật dễ dàng. Y có thể bắt anh làm bất cứ điều gì y muốn. Y to hơn, khỏe hơn và nặng hơn, và nó sẽ giống như những kẻ bắt nạt, chỉ là tệ hơn mà thôi. Steve sẽ chẳng thể chống cự được. Liệu y có đưa anh ra khỏi đây, trở lại con hẻm này, đẩy anh quỳ xuống, bắt Steve mút cho y không?

 _'_ _Tên xăng pha nhớt_ _.'_ Tâm trí của Steve thì thầm. _'_ _Đồng tính_ _. Đó là những gì mày là._ _'_

Một nỗi kinh hoàng căng ra hết sức lấp đầy anh, và anh run rẩy.

Người lạ nhìn thấy gì ở anh khiến y nghĩ Steve có thể muốn điều đó? Tại sao y lại nghĩ Steve giống y vậy?

Y đã nhầm, thế thôi. Chàng trai đã say. Y mắc lỗi. Y đã tự nói như vậy mà. Y thấy thứ gì đó không có ở đó.

Nó không đúng. Không thể nào. Steve không như vậy.

\---

Bucky tìm thấy anh không lâu sau đó. Steve nhận ra hình dáng của cậu trong ánh sáng lờ mờ của đèn đường. Cậu một mình, điều đó tốt; Steve thực sự sẽ không muốn giải thích chuyện này với bạn hẹn của mình. Một trong những bạn hẹn của họ.

"Hey, mày ổn đấy chứ?" Bucky đến bên anh, nhưng - ơn Chúa - không chạm vào anh.

Steve gật đầu cứng nhắc. "Ổn."

"Chuyện gì đã xảy ra ở đó vậy?" Bucky hỏi. "Tao đoán là mình đã bỏ lỡ toàn bộ trò hay. Tao thấy mày va phải bàn. Vài tên dở người làm khó mày sao?"

"Ừa." Steve nói, và anh biết ơn lời nói dối. "Tao không thực sự mong đợi điều đó, chắc vậy, và sau đó anh ta đã ở ngay đó, và, ờ, tao phải--"

"Aww, trời ạ." Bucky nói. "Mọi người những ngày này, họ chả lịch sự gì cả."

Yeah, đó là một từ cho điều đó.

Bucky im lặng một lúc lâu và Steve hy vọng rằng Bucky tin mọi thứ anh nói.

"Nhìn này." Bucky mở miệng. "Chúng ta sẽ không đến đây một lần nào nữa, okay? Tao xin lỗi vì đã gợi ý. Tao nghĩ đó là một nơi tốt. Họ nói rằng ở đây nó khá là vui, hơi phóng túng một tẹo, nhưng nếu những kẻ ở đây định gây chuyện với mày vì mày là-- vì những gì mày là-- ờ, vậy thì điều đó không đáng với tao."

Một sự phối hợp kinh khủng hết sức giữa ấm áp và khổ sở giáng vào ngực Steve.

"Cảm ơn, Buck." Miệng Steve nhăn nhó. "Mày thực sự rất tử tế đấy."

Một nụ cười thoáng qua khuôn mặt Bucky và cậu vỗ vai Steve. "Không có gì. Mày là bạn của tao. Và tao là bạn thân nhất của mày, đúng không?"

"Phải, đúng vậy." Steve thở dài. Người bạn duy nhất của anh, thật sự. "Chuyện gì đã xảy ra với anh chàng kia thế?"

"Anh ta ấy hả?" Bucky nhún vai. "Ai quan tâm chứ? Anh ta đi rồi."

Steve tự hỏi liệu y có định đến câu lạc bộ khác không, liệu y có tìm một người khác sẽ làm những gì y muốn không--

Tại sao anh vẫn còn nghĩ về anh chàng này vậy?

Tim anh đập thình thịch.

Steve cần phải rời đi. Chạy trốn. Anh cần phải ở đâu đó tốt hơn chỗ này. Ở nơi nào đó mà chuyện này sẽ không xảy ra.

Quân đội có quy tắc. Họ không cho dân đồng tính vào. Sẽ có trật tự. Đúng và sai. Anh sẽ phục vụ đất nước của mình. Anh luôn làm điều đúng đắn. Anh sẽ không phải tự hỏi. Anh sẽ không phải nghi ngờ. Anh sẽ biết.

Tất nhiên, Quân đội sẽ không muốn anh. Nhưng Steve luôn là một kẻ mơ mộng.


End file.
